The Potential For Good And Evil
by CherubimProginoskes
Summary: A new god goes about his own little world. Will he turn into a benevolent deity? Or will he turn into an evil, murderous god? Its all up to fate.... Rated [G] for now, might change...


The Potential for Good And Evil.  
  
UPDATE! UPDATE! READ ALL ABOUT IT!  
Um, yeah, sorry for getting lazy, >_ Its just me. Stupid grammer things were due to using word.  
School came up, Things started getting crazy...you know the drill.  
"But Prog, why didn't you work on it during Christmas?"  
Because....um....er...My comp broke down, yeah, thats it, sure ^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this? Wait, is that someone calling me? .Someone's in trouble. I have to help!"   
  
A divine swath of light sped through the galaxy, passing numerous stars, and celestial bodies.   
It came upon a young boy, trapped in a lion's den, praying for help, that some godly being would help him.   
"Wait, I'M a god right? And that kid's praying. Sooo." He reached out with his godly powers and promptly plucked the kid,   
now freaking out due to the divine force lifting him from the pit, and carried him all the way back to his village.  
  
Villagers came running out, and started gazing, wide eyed at the being that had just saved this son,   
who had been thought dead. "We must worship you!" they cried out, and dropped to their knees. The god,   
who was still in his lightly form, would've shrugged if he had any shoulders. "Why not?" He thought, after all, he WAS a god.   
"Help us rebuild the temple, and it'll be a tribute to you and your power!"  
  
Suddenly, two figures popped up in the god's view. There was a young priestess, her hair as golden as the sun,   
and she was riding on a cloud that seemed to trail with rainbows. At the other edge of his view, a female demon,   
with black hair, red wings, the works.  
  
"Um, I guessing you guys are my conscience right? Good and evil."   
  
"Yep, I can't wait to get torturing these naïve villagers!" the demon said.   
  
"You DO know that she's as twisted and evil as the devil himself right?" the 'good' one said.   
  
"Um...I think its pretty obvious. You know, the horns, the wings. And you're supposed to be good, right?"   
  
The dark side of his conscience started muttering something about virgins and good girls.   
  
As they started to bicker, the god just started tuning them out, heading towards the unfinished temple.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll be stuck with you guys for a while. Lets go build the temple before we do something, alright?" "  
  
We're your conscience, we go where you go." "Yeah, and we'll be your advisors in this world!"   
  
"Um..whatever."  
  
  
  
"Ok, first these guys need some wood. Time to use my godly powers and... OOPS! Sorry about that! Didn't mean to   
drop the tree on the temple." The villagers scattered from the oncoming tree, not wanting to get squished.   
Some lively lads just shrugged, and brought the tree to the village store to be cut up for lumber.   
"You know, you COULD just go and grab the precut wood from the village store. Its that thing that's filled with grain and wood."   
The devil snapped impatiently. "Ok. Got it, that's enough. There we go. Wow, just watch at these guys work."   
"They are your loyal worshippers after all. Maybe you should go and reward them later by getting some food for them maybe?   
Like grab some fish out of the ocean or something." "REWARD the slimy little things?! We should work them into the dust!   
They're just waiting to be exploited!" "ENOUGH. Ok, look, their done! Let's go in." The divine light went straight into the   
temple, wondering what the villagers had made...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew! Editing done. Sorry If I kept you waiting...damn word.  
SHAMELESS ADVERTISING ALERT!>  
Im an immortal on a MUD called Rune. Its an FF MUD, but its pretty damn good.  
For those of you who do not know what MUDs are, shame on you! Google it!  
  
Selamat sDatang ^_^ -Prog


End file.
